sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tourmaline (TGWTB)
Tourmaline is a fusion between a Ruby and a Rose Quartz. Backstory Tourmaline was a Ruby solider and a escaped Rose Quartz who resided on Homeworld. A Ruby had accidentally freed a Rose Quartz after being sent to Pink's zoo as extra muscle. After some convincing, Ruby managed to convince the Rose Quartz to shape shift small enough for Ruby to hide. Ruby managed to get the two of them to safety. They stayed in close contact for decades, with Rose usually becoming small enough to hide among Ruby's clothing. After some time, they managed to fall in love, and one night had fused. While they were caught off guard, they were found and were sentenced to shattering. Tourmaline quickly fled and escaped on a spaceship. Having no destination in mind, the ship just drifted through space until it crashed on Earth. Having no way to leave and no idea where she'd go, she stayed on Earth. She managed to stay alive long enough for cities and towns to develop, forcing her to eventually move into a nearby city. She managed to fit in, although barely. She would only go out at night where it would be hard to identify her abnormal features. After 14 years of living in the city, she had met Steven and the Crystal Gems after defending Steven from some gang members. While not moving to Beach City and joining physically, she became a member and no longer had to hide during the day. Personality Due to years of harsh and fearful conditions under the Diamonds rule, years of living alone, then life in the city, Tourmaline is quite defensive and silent around people she does not know. Once she makes friends, which was rare, she is full of energy and life. She enjoys living and is happy, despite her conditions. She is quite emotional and somewhat hot-headed, but knows when to keep her cool. She has quite the heroic side, always willing to defend humans or other gems from attackers. Appearance Normally, Tourmaline form shows her wearing a shirt-dress, shorts, leggings, and gloves all the same shade of dark green. She also wears a normal human jacket with a dark green star on the left breast. She has light green skin and green eyes, and wears no shoes. Under her hair is actually a third eye, covered to make her appear more human. Abilities Tourmaline has all standard Gem abilities. Skillset '''Gauntlet Proficiency: '''Tourmaline uses a gauntlet, summoned on her right hand as her main weapon. It takes the form of several green bandages wrapped around her hand, covering her gem, with a green metallic bar on her knuckles with three stubs along the front. '''Shield Proficiency: '''Tourmaline can summon a heater-type shield from her navel gem. It is light green with a silver outline and a dark green 4-pronged star on the front. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: '''Due to being both a Ruby and Quartz fusion, Tourmaline has a great amount of physical strength, easily able to send humans and dumpsters flying with one punch, shatter a Homeworld scouting ship with one punch, and deflect a shot from that same ship easily. '''Superhuman Agility: '''Tourmaline is quite light and agile, easily able to jump and flip around a tight city alleyway. '''Energy Projection: '''Tourmaline can channel energy though her gauntlet, using it to release shockwaves with her punches. Trivia Tourmaline is the stone of life energy, protection, thriving and growing. Tourmaline has never willing unfused while on Earth. The only time she "unfused" is when she was poofed and her components had to reform. Ruby is responsible Tourmaline's emotionalness and hot-headed reliance of violence, while Rose is responsible Tourmaline's compassion and need to protect others. Tourmaline took the name of Alex to hide her identity. Tourmaline's jacket was a gift from one of her only human friends. Category:Fusion Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems